In hydrocarbon production, hydrocarbons are produced from a wellbore drilled into a geological formation. At times, the natural pressure of a reservoir is unable to flow hydrocarbons from the wellbore. When this happens, artificial-lift apparatuses and systems, such as electric submersible pumps (ESPs), are often installed in the wellbore.